


Rain Check

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: 2020 Charity Fundraiser One-Shots for RAINN [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coitus Interruptus, Date Night, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Modern Thedas, Nudity, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Kass Trevelyan has a busy life, and so does her boyfriend, Sebastian Vael. When they finally make time for a date night, Kass intends to enjoy it thoroughly. Unfortunately, life gets in the way.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Sebastian Vael, Female Trevelyan/Sebastian Vael
Series: 2020 Charity Fundraiser One-Shots for RAINN [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913077
Kudos: 4





	Rain Check

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kassandra_divina_trevelyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassandra_divina_trevelyan/gifts).



> This is part of my Charity Fundraiser! All of the proceeds go to RAINN.org to help survivors of sexual violence. Thank you Kass or letting me play with your Modern AU and your Kass/Sebastian romance!

Kass tried not to complain about their hectic schedules. Being busy was a _good_ thing. She loved the whirl of her life. She loved dashing out the door in the morning with just enough time to stop and get her favorite latte from the hipster coffee shop down the street. Loved her morning ride on the subway that allowed her to read her book, listen to music, or just people watch. She _adored_ the brisk walk down the Drakon River before arriving at the impressive Thedas News Network building. 

After a dizzying day of work, there were always a hundred other things to do. Happy hours with coworkers. Cocktail parties. Girl’s nights. Late nights researching her stories until her eyes ached. 

Her life moved a million miles a minute, but so did Sebastian’s. He wasn’t a partner in the law firm, yet, but you’d never know it by the way he worked. He was always on a big case, always in the courtroom, always at the office doing just ‘one last thing before I come home, mo chridhe.’ 

She loved when he called her mo chridhe. She _didn’t_ love when he stayed so late at the office he just slept there. 

Which was the point of this evening, really. A well-deserved evening _just_ for them. It had gone beautifully. An Orlesian play that honestly didn’t make much sense to her, but had its moments, followed by an exquisite dinner and a few too many glasses of wine, capping off with them waiting for their uber in front of the restaurant. 

Kass leaned into the warmth of Sebastian’s arm around her waist. The chill in the air heralded fall, but Kass didn’t mind. Particularly not with Sebastian to make sure she didn’t freeze in her pretty, impractical outfit. 

“I meant it, love.” His thumb rubbed a small circle on the dip of her waist. “You can have my coat.” 

She snuck a glance down at her phone, shaking her head and pointing at the blue dot. “Our ride’s just about…” 

Before she could finish, the sleek black town car turned the corner. She shot a triumphant smile up at Sebastian. “Here!” 

She checked the license plate matched _before_ she jumped in the back seat just like the internet said to, but the moment she landed in the plush, warm interior she couldn’t have cared less where the car went. 

Not when Sebastian’s hand pressed softly just above her knee and his soft voice confirmed the address with the driver before the vehicle smoothly sped away from the curb. 

Maybe it was the wine, but all she could think of were his large hands pushing her skirt up her thighs right there in the back seat. She bit her lip, debated telling him, just to see the scandalized yet _interested_ gleam in his eyes. 

“I know that look, mo chridhe. You are up to something.” 

She slid closer to him, pressing their thighs together, and looked up from beneath her lashes. “Just about what we can do when we get home.” 

Heated understanding flashed in his eyes. One strong arm pulled her even closer, his smile crinkling with fondness. 

“Aye. Why don’t we start now?” 

Well he didn’t have to ask her twice. She tipped her chin up, dazzling him with the smile she was famous for. 

“What are you waiting for then?” 

She barely got the last word out before his broad hand tangled in her dark hair. He pulled her flush to his chest, driver forgotten, plundering her mouth with his skilled tongue. She almost purred under his greedy mouth, meeting his passionate embrace with her own. His auburn hair was shorter, but her fingers still got a solid fistful. 

His other hand traced down her body, underneath her thin jacket, teasing the silk blouse. She could feel the heat of his touch and it made her shiver.

He nipped her lip sweetly and she gasped, eyes fluttering open to take in his bright, sapphire gaze sparkling in the street lights.

The driver coughed far too loudly. “Just about there.” 

_Thank Andraste herself._

It was the most perfunctory way she had _ever_ exited an uber. She barely flashed a smile at the driver before she was dashing for the door to their apartment building. She ran to the elevator door, pressing the button. 

Before it even lit up neon, Sebastian was on her. 

He pressed her back into the door, capturing her surprised hum of delight. Her fists clenched in his shirt, wrinkling the fine fabric. 

He kissed her like a man possessed. Kissed her like he’d found salvation. Kissed her as if he longed to worship her and her alone. 

The doors opened and they tumbled in. Sebastian looked back and pressed a button with a curse, just as Kass’s phone began to ring. She fished it out of her purse, saw the office number on the caller ID, and hit silence. 

“Who is it?” Sebastian asked. 

“Nobody important.” She chirped, sliding back into his arms. “Where were we?”

Kass didn’t know how they got into the apartment. All she knew, for sure, was that she was back against their front door as soon as they shut it behind them. Sebastian’s lips found the tender skin of her neck. She whimpered as he sucked on her pulse, his fingers inching her shirt up. 

“Such a pretty lass.” He rumbled, brogue thickening. “I cannae wait to…” 

Her phone rang again. He looked at her and she shook her head, desperate. “Ignore it.” 

He did exactly as she asked. Her shirt went flying and she began to undo the buttons on his, scratching her nails down the mouthwatering muscles she revealed and glorious tawny skin that made desire bloom in her stomach. She dropped her lips to press greedy kisses down his shoulders, his collar bones. 

Broad hands ran up her back, making her shiver and press wantonly against the hard planes of his body. She slipped the shirt off his shoulders at the same time he unclasped her bra. 

Her phone rang, shrilly, and they both pulled away from each other. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and she cursed like a sailor, streaking to her abandoned jacket and grabbing the device from the pocket.

“What?” She snapped when she brought it to her ear, listening to Sebastian’s quiet chuckle. 

He stopped laughing as her face grew serious, watching her react to the urgent news.

“Right.” Kass was all business, grimacing apologetically at Sebastian. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Don’t you _dare_ let Teagan take this story. He’ll butcher it.” 

Sebastian rubbed his face briskly as she hung up the phone. She slipped to his side, cupping his jaw sweetly.

“I’ll take a rain check.” She promised, kissing his cheek. 


End file.
